


Wade, The Peter Protector

by Kili_Deadpool



Series: The Week of Spideypool [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was never one to lie about things. Except when telling the truth would leave his bullies with a couple injuries. Yeah, it's best Wade didn't know about this.</p><p>Prompt 6: Secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade, The Peter Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Short short sorry!

Peter was never the type to lie about things. Sure, everyone has their secrets, but he liked to be as truthful as possible. But sometimes, there were things that nobody could know. Like that fact that he was constantly bullied at the school he went to. If Wade found out... he would worry for what would happen to the bullies once he got his hands on them. 

Wade went to a different school than Peter, so it was easy for him to lie and say he was fine at his own school. But Wade knew something was up, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe Peter would tell him eventually, maybe he wouldn't. Chances are, he wouldn't. So it was up to Wade to get it out of him. 

This plan was going to work great. 

\---

This plan was working terribly. 

Peter refused to say anything about his school life other than mentioning his friends every once and a while or talking about his grades and classes. He wouldn't say anything about the other students other than that he was 'fine'. Wade didn't believe this for a moment. And so help him, he would find out what Peter was hiding if it's the last thing he did!

This proved to be a bad thing for Peter. Wade would walk him to school and pick him up at the end of the day. Peter's school ended an hour after Wade's, but Wade was always skipping the first class he had to drop off Peter with his car. It was... frustrating, to say the least. But once Wade decided he was doing something, he was doing it, and there was no stopping him. 

It was a Thursday after school when Flash decided bullying Peter was a good idea. It wasn't. At all. 

"Uh, Flash, you probably shouldn't bother me right now, my friend is coming to pick me up and if he catches you I'd worry for your health." Peter said honestly, zipping up his backpack. 

"Are you threatening me, Parker?" Flash said, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against his locker. "No, I'm just trying to protect you."

Flash laughed mockingly. "Protect me? From what? Your boyfriend?" Flash and his gang laughed at Flash's 'joke', and Peter sighed. He had done what he could. He was a little upset that Wade would know he had been lying to him, though. 

"Yes, actually." Peter heard his boyfriend's rough voice as Flash's group turned to look at him. Flash let go of Peter's collar and stared at Wade. "You're his boyfriend? Makes sense Puny Parker would date the ugliest person on the planet." Flash's gang laughed, high-fiving him. Wade laughed too. 

"You honestly think I've never heard these jokes before? Beat it, before I break your arm." 

"Pff," Flash said. "I'd like to see you try." Wade sighed, and Peter frowned. "Wade, don't do it. It's not worth it." Peter pleaded, begging him not to get into trouble. "Shut up, Parker. Let Wade try and break my arm." Flash's group looked like they'd rather not be there anymore, looking to Wade nervously. 

"You asked for it." 

Flash's arm broke with a sickening crack! as he screamed in pain. "Wade! I told you not to! Call him an ambulance, now!" Peter screeched, and Wade realized he probably shouldn't have done that if he didn't want to face Peter's wrath. "Sorry, baby boy." He said as he called Flash an ambulance. 

"Mess with my Peter again and that won't be the only thing broken." Wade said menacingly, and Peter sighed, grabbing Wade's arm and dragging him out of the school. "You idiot! You're gonna get in so much trouble! I can't believe you did that!" Wade pouted, giving Peter the puppy dog look.

"I was only trying to protect you, Petey!" "Well, I can protect myself." Peter huffed, crossing his arms. "It didn't look like it." Wade said, frowning and making Peter uncross his arms. 

"Well, I could." Peter sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. Wade smiled happily. "My big strong baby boy!" He said, wrapping Peter up in his arms. "I love you so much, Petey!"

"I love you too, you jerk."


End file.
